Electrified PREV The Electricity in the Conference
by boothaddict77
Summary: My ongoing story Don't Call It Bones with a twist. Seeley Booth is a a world-famous heartthrob and Hollywood leading man, Temperance Brennan is...Temperance Brennan. At a fateful conference, sparks & insults fly, & they're helpless to resist the pull between them as neither can deny the electricity created in that first meeting. Their moment to catch fire is now. What happens next?


**A/N: ****Happy Monday Morning. Sounds oxymoronic, doesn't it? Life's been crazy.I'm sorry I haven't posted- but I hope to have a Purak update soon. Meanwhile, I hope you enjoy this.**

**EDITS: As usual, FF ate up a big chunk of the dialogue- this time it was the pre-bar conversation that got scrapped, and the transition has been re-established now.**

* * *

**Electrified**

**OR**

**The Electricity in the Conference**

* * *

_**Seeley Booth- promotional tour and press conference.**_Read the sign.

… And Brennan did not want to be here, but Angela had convinced her (she could be very persuasive and was prone to emotional manipulation- how was Brennan to know her birthday was on May 9th when her digital planner had crashed the day before?) to use her speaker's access badge from the conference on primitive anthropological research she'd given herself earlier to get them both into the scheduled event with "the sexiest man alive" in the same hotel.

When Booth emerged, though, she had to concede he was ridiculously attractive. Once he opened his mouth, however, she changed her mind. He was intelligent, charming, funny, and arrogant, _and extremely se_- what a hypocrite.

He'd just been complimented on being the opposite (most of the questions seemed to be compliments tossed at him by tall, slender blonde reporters in high heels batting their eyelashes with coquettish desperation)- honest, unpretentious, down-to-earth and unusually involved in interacting with and fulfilling obligations to fans for someone in Hollywood.

'Well, you know, I'm extremely grateful for all of them- they're the reason I'm here. So I don't see any of these commitments as obligations, really- I'm happy to do it. I'm happy to answer any questions my fans have for me, and I try to be as honest as possible-'

'Unless ofcourse it interferes with your pristine public image and easy-going persona', she muttered under her breath.

'Excuse me?' Booth ears perked up as his head turned at the sound of the husky, feminine drawl.

When Booth stopped talking abruptly and turned- and everyone else turned with him- Brennan realised in a moment of panic, that she'd spoken louder than she had intended. She was Temperance Brennan, however, and she recovered quickly, never one to be easily intimidated.

God that voice… where was it coming from? When the crowd began to part way to allow her to become visible to him, he was speechless. There was only one way to describe her. Their eyes met, and he couldn't look away. He felt electrified from all the way across the room. His heart skipped a beat. So beautiful. He cursed softly. He must have looked as suckerpunched as he felt because he was elbowed discretely in the gut. Clearing his throat, his voice huskier than usual, he asked,

'Could you, uh, repeat the question?'

'I didn't have a question.' Confident and unfazed, the reply threw him off guard, like everything about this woman, and had him coming back for more.

He had a question for her, the moment their eyes met- _Do you believe in fate?_ But he had a feeling she wouldn't appreciate him asking it in a room full of people- not when angry media hounds would report it with rabid fervour the very next instant and the following day (s), recording it for all of posterity.

'Repeat the comment then, please', he kept his voice measured, though it was strained.

'Very well. You just said that you were willing to answer any questions posed to you with full honesty.'

'That's right.'

He couldn't break his gaze from hers. She seemed to be in the same position.

'However, I noticed that it was made clear in the press junket beforehand that certain topics were not to be touched upon.'

His eyebrows shot up and he leaned forward. 'Well then why don't you ask me anything right now, I'll answer it. Honestly.'

Her jaw set and her eyes narrowed at the challenge, and even from that distance, his eyes fell to her mouth for just an instant –but long enough to wonder, to experience in his imagination what it felt like under his- before snapping up to meets hers. Clearing his throat quietly once more, he rested his head on the arm that was propped up on the table by the elbow as he waited for her next move.

'Very well then'. He didn't have to wait long. Or at all, really. Once she made a decision she obviously came at you guns blazing. 'Why is it that certain items included in the press junket have been declared off boundaries-'

'Limits', he corrected automatically.

'What?' her eyes flashed.

This woman was clearly not used to being corrected, or interrupted when she was talking. He suppressed a smile. 'It's off limits.' He repeated smoothly. 'Or out of bounds.'

She nodded coolly, accepting his explanation. 'Alright. Why is it that in spite of the assertion that you're able and willing to answer any questions posed to you, certain topics have been declared as _taboo _for today's panel?'

He smiled. He couldn't help it. 'I'm sorry, but you're going to have to be more specific. These decisions are made by my team- they're the ones who deal with the press. I don't, uh, prepare the press junkets or hand out information packets beforehand.'

Booth's PR team was sending panicked _fix it _glares at his manager Jack Hodgins, but no one seemed to care. Hodgins had kicked him a few times under the table, but Booth was either ignoring him- something not at all unusual- or hadn't noticed. Based on the way he was looking at the woman in the crowd he was (there was no other word for it) bickering with, though, Jack would bet on the latter. The tall, attractive brunette was talking again, and he turned his attention back to her, watching the exchange in fascination- it was more entertaining and addictive than a trainwreck, and he couldn't look away.

'Fine', Brennan replied, and Booth tilted his head but continued to stare at her. 'Why is the issue of religion, _specifically_, off_ limits_? ' He smiled again. He wanted so desperately to kiss her. Neither of them had broken eye contact or looked away from the other. 'Are you afraid to share your views on religion?'

'Now listen, Miss-'

They both ignored the panicked voice from one of the employees sitting alongside Booth.

He swallowed before answering her question, with perfect honesty. 'Given the theme of my recent movie- I assume you're familiar with it?'

'I am not.' Ofcourse she wasn't.

'Well it deals with several different religious groups, specifically with Jewish communities, and I understand that there were some concerns that my religious affiliation would interfere with people's outlook on the film. That being said, I am respectful of all religious beliefs and I don't want it made out that I prize my own over the rest.'

She looked at him dubiously. 'And your religious affiliation would be…?'

'I'm Catholic. And that's a well known fact.'

'Then why wouldn't you want to share it here today? Unless ofcourse you didn't want it made public that you believe in zombies and the resurrection, which I completely understand, but then so many people do-'

'Jesus was not a zombie!' He moderated his voice and continued in a much calmer tone. _What was wrong with him? He'd met atheists and skeptics before- loads of them. _Something about this woman just made it impossible to control his reaction to her. 'I'm not hiding it, or, uh, afraid to share my beliefs. As I've said, I didn't want to detract from the focus of the film and the director was concerned that the viewers would get the wrong idea, especially given the beliefs of the character that I portray. It's important to have a secular attitude and remain tolerant towards people of all religions, as I'm sure you'll agree.'

'I don't.'

'Excuse me?' his eyebrows shot up. She just kept throwing him for a curveball. She seemed oblivious or unconcerned about the fact that she was looking like the bad guy here and he was coming up smelling like a rose, and that was probably the reason the PR team was letting it continue. The assembled crowd of press workers looked shocked or horrified and even amused at her responses, and several of the journalists where whispering and pointing in her direction, and for some reason it pissed him off that they were treating her that way.

'I don't agree.' She almost snorted. 'I can understand the rationale behind some religions such as Buddhism with its strong emphasis on human spirituality, but the basic tenets of certain other religious philosophies are largely outlandish and often implausible- I can't see how any thinking individual could subscribe to them. Catholicism, for instance, is absolutely absurd. Putting your faith in the idea that your invisible friend in the sky-'

He was getting quite pissed now. 'God is not my invisible friend-!'

'No rational human being could possibly-'

'That's enough!' This was bellowed in the baritone of Daniel Goodman, the director of the film, sitting down the table on Booth's right.

'As fascinating as this discussion is, I am sure you can carry it to a more appropriate venue.' _Such as the bedroom._

The PR manager who was in charge of the panel and had apparently been trying to get their attention for a while to no avail took over from here.

'Yes, um, I'm sure we can move on to more relevant topics from here, and you, you - what's your name?' when one didn't seem to be forthcoming.

'Temperance Brennan.'

'Well, Ms. Brennan-'

'Dr. Brennan.'

_Dr. Brennan. _He wanted to have the name rolling off his tongue. It sounded so hot. She sounded so hot when she said it.

'_Dr_. Brennan, then, thank you for providing us with this most enlightening interlude. I'm sure you can take this issue up at a later date with some of the press agents if you wish it-'

'I have no desire to continue the conversation.'

She was going to leave. If she left, he knew instinctually that he'd follow. He had to. Booth was tightly wound and ready to spring, gripping the handles of his chair so tightly it threatened to break. That oily little man had insulted her in a most humiliating way that had to be obvious even to her, and she was going to leave. And he was going to follow. And that would create a scene. And that definitely wasn't going to go down well with Hodgins.

_Don't leave. Don't leave. Don't leave._

He cleared his throat, meeting her eyes so that she would understand, and interjected so she knew that _he _wasn't dismissing her. 'Well in any case, thank you for your questions, Temperance. The honesty was'-_stimulating_-'refreshing'.

_Stay._

She would have responded sharply by telling him she hadn't given him permission to address her by her first name, but the sound of it on his lips made her shiver uncontrollably, and kept her rooted as she stood in her spot next to Angela, who was standing and gaping beside her and quite clearly did not wish to leave.

He wanted to ask her across, the room, to go to dinner with him. But he didn't because, he wasn't sure she wouldn't turn him down, and it wasn't the public humiliation he feared- if she bolted then he may not be able to go after her fast enough. Besides, he wanted the added advantage of physical proximity when he asked her. He had a strong feeling standing close to her when he asked the question, she wouldn't be able to say no. She wouldn't deny what was so obviously between them- he wouldn't let her. God, he was pissed but he felt drawn to her like a magnet even now.

'Mr. Booth, how to you predict this film will fare in the box office compared to your last one?'

He didn't take his eyes off Brennan as the question was asked, and she returned the favour. Very reluctantly, and only when he saw she wasn't moving from her spot, he turned away to answer it.

After the conference, he approached her first thing. This would cause a media frenzy tomorrow, but he didn't care. He jumped out of his seat and was across the room before she could turn towards the door. He came to a stop right in front of her.

'Hi'.

'Hi'.

He felt… God, he didn't know what he felt because he'd never felt it before, it was indescribable- and yet he knew. Right from the beginning.

'Do you believe in fate?'

'Absolutely not. Ludicrous.'

_I still do._

'Get a drink with me.'

They were standing ridiculously close now-indecently so- so no one else could hear what they were saying. Given the… argument they'd had earlier, people probably thought he was giving her a set down or settling things up. Let them think what they like. He didn't care. He paid Hodgins to do that.

'I don't think…' she jerked her thumb behind her without looking away from him. He was struck again by- she was so insanely beautiful. 'Ange and I have plans…'

He could see the indecision in her eyes. The gaping friend standing behind her, or Angela as she'd called her earlier when he'd heard a 'let's go, Angela', as she tried to tug her out the door, looked like she couldn't possibly allow anyone she knew personally to say no to a drinks invitation with Seeley Booth. Deciding to take advantage of her starstruck demeanor before the shock wore off- which it seemed like it was beginning to do- Booth turned his full charm treatment on her. Ignoring Brennan, who frowned, he looked past her with a smile.

'Hey, it's Angela, right?'

A stunned nod.

He smiled again. 'It's a pleasure to meet you. I was just wondering if you ladies might be interested in getting a drink right now.' Hodgins was going to hit the fan bringing all the metaphorical shit with him, anyhow, and Booth should avoid being with him alone until he'd had time to calm down with the gossip, he'd learned from past experience. Angela appeared too shocked to speak.

'We really should go... I don't want to disappoint Ange...'

Speaking of Hodgins, he had materialised at his elbow. Booth grabbed him.

'Great, then we'll all go.'

He appeared to be fuming, but then spotted Angela and broke out into a huge smile. She recovered and smiled back brilliantly. Booth grinned. Hodgins was lost. Brennan hadn't been able to say no. Angela hadn't let her. She also made it quite clear she was forgiven for any past birthday-related transgressions and if they went out for drinks with Seeley Booth, next time Brennan forgot the artist's birthday, Angela'd get her a gift. And so they'd gone for drinks, to a less-frequented, high-profile bar where Booth knew everybody and they knew to leave him alone. Angela and Hodgins seemed to hit it off, and once her starstruck mooning wore off she was spunky and fun, and seemed to bring out the best in Hodgins. Booth and Brennan were aware only of each other.

xx

They'd spent most of the time talking in a private room- when they'd started attracting too much attention at the bar, leaning a little too close and attracting each other a little too much, uninhibitedly, they'd moved into the little VIP room with a booth at the back. At some point, he'd discovered she worked with bones, and starting calling her by that nickname- **_Bones_.** Angela and Jack joined them periodically, flushed from their exertion on the dancefloor, but for the most part, it was just them- they wouldn't have realised if there were other people around, anyway- Booth's arm slung over the back of the headrest, Brennan leaning towards him, moving closer as they spoke… it was perfect. She was perfect. But he wanted more- always more, he wanted it all, he wanted everything with her. He leaned in, and she leaned in, and they kissed. It was magic. It was incredible. It was indescribable. It was everything. Instead of wrapping his arm around her on the crammed seat, he'd stood and lifted her with him, wanting, needing, dying to feel her fully pressed against him. It was perfect. At some point, they'd come to the mutual decision to go home. He hadn't even had to ask whether that meant his place or hers. They'd said goodbye to Angela and Hodgins- Booth had whispered to the latter to treat Brennan's friend right, and she seemed like a nice girl, to which Hodgins seemed genuinely affronted until the taller man gave him a sardonic look and a raised brow that reminded him he'd used the friends-with-Seeley-Booth things to ride him through a number of situations…. and women. Hodgins promised Booth he **really** liked this one, though, and something about his mischievous blue eyes made Booth believe him this time. Then Booth and Brennan left to go home. Together.

**xx**

They reached Booth's place and were outside his door soon after. There was a breath between them.

If he touched her, he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to stop. But he also had a feeling…

'If we do this, I'm going to wake up in the morning alone, aren't I?'

The question was really begging her to say no. she didn't.

'Booth…'

'Then I don't want to do this', he choked out against her lips, kissing her one more time. He'd never wanted anything more.

'Booth…' she kissed him this time, and he responded to her passionately, helpless to resist. But then he pulled away.

'Spend the night with me, Bones.' He repeated his nickname for her.

'I thought I was.' She arched an eyebrow.

'No'. He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He opened his eyes to meets hers so that she knew what he really meant. 'Spend the night with me.'

'Booth, I-' she closed her eyes. 'I can't.'

'Is there someone else?' He knew she'd say no, because he could not bear it if she didn't. He also knew if she was with someone that'd be ending right away if they started anything here. And he couldn't think about it.

'No, but I-'

'Please.' He whispered in her ear, still holding her close- holding her up. Closing her eyes, she leaned against him. She almost swooned. She couldn't respond.

'Yes', she wanted to say. 'OK', but she couldn't speak. He held her for a moment longer and breathed her in, then kissed her one last time, pulled away, and held out his hand. She took it. 'Come with me.'

'Wh-where are we going?' she asked, with those wide eyes of blue he was drowning in, even as he let him pull her forward.

He could do this. He could.

'Come on, I'll show you.'

**xx**

Brennan woke up the next morning, she felt a warmth that she'd never experienced before. It had nothing to do with the external temperature, or the external anything- it came from within, and from the man lying beside her. She rested her hand further up his smooth chest, the cool marble skin gaping open in the V of his dark shirt as used it as leverage to raise herself up slightly to look down at him. His eyes opened and met hers.

She'd never spent a night just sleeping with a man before. And out on his terrace, under the stars... it was all quite romantic. At some point, he'd wrapped her up close- because it was cold, but she didn't want him to go inside for a blanket and leave her side, irrationally, and they'd kept talking, and then they'd fallen asleep. Waking up in Booth's arms was incredible, in a way she couldn't have imagined or experienced before. She felt so safe she couldn't even be frightened. All of her doubts, misapprehensions, and insecurities melted away in the morning sunlight and the light of his dark eyes.

'Hi'. His sexy, slightly husky early-morning-voice rumbled through his chest under her hand. She gasped.

'Hi'.

Her eyes, wide and open, locked with his. He simply kept looking up at her, his head propped on his arm. They stayed this way for a long moment, and then a slow, beautiful smile spread across his face- and hers in synchronised reaction.

'You stayed.'

'Yes.'

'I knew you would.'

Her lips twitched. 'I didn't.'

His eyes crinkled a bit. 'I think you did', he whispered softly, reaching a hand up to her face.

'I think you're right.' She gasped and her eyes shut involuntarily as his finger traced across her cheek in a touch lighter than a feather, and stopped breathing for a moment, letting out a visible shudder.

'Are you cold, baby?' he murmured, his hand already slipping to the back of her neck, to pull her closer.

She shook her head. 'N-no.'

He was going to kiss her… he was going to kiss her and he wasn't going to stop. They were breathing together. They were a breath apart.

BOOM. A door slammed open, the sound of wood creaking on its hinges and loud voices followed. Booth screwed his eyes shut and laid his head back down, but didn't relinquish his hold on a curious Brennan who propped herself up on his chest to look in the direction of the voices coming from his bedroom, still held to him by the arm wrapped possessively round her waist.

Her eyes widened in confusion. He sighed, eyes still closed and an arm thrown across them.

'I forgot to punch in my code at the front door last night', he said quietly by way of explanation.

The voices got more flustered and closer.

'Can't find him anywhere-'

'Look calm down, man, I'm sure he just spend the night out or someth-'

'-could have been kidnapped-'

'For Christ's sake, Hodgins-'

'Look everybody just stay calm!'

Booth raised his head regretfully, opening his eyes as she looked down at him, giving him space to rise.

'I'm sorry', he winced, bringing her hand to his lips. Letting go, he kissed the top of her head as he stood, helplessly breathed her in one last time then jumped up and headed through the full length glass windows into his bedroom.

She heard his voice as she stood shakily, on legs that felt like they had melted into goo.

'I'm right here, OK, guys, there's no reason to worry. You can all go about your jobs now, and thanks for coming up. I'm sorry I forgot to let you know I was back.'

'It's OK, Mr. Booth.'

'Yes, Mr. Booth.'

'Good day, Mr. Booth'.

'What the hell, man!'

'Hodgins, for God's sake-'

Brennan stepped into the room then to find Booth with one arm across his chest supporting the other with a hand at the elbow, while the one was pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation, and Hodgins standing with his hands on his hips staring down the taller man as the others exited. Booth broke off mid-sentence as both men turned to look at her as she entered. Unable to help himself, Booth smiled at her.

'Hey', he continued to smile down at her as she came to stand next to him.

'Hello', she scratched above her lip under her nose as she faced Hodgins who was gaping at her soundlessly and gesturing between the two of them as if trying to say something but not able to speak yet.

Booth crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side, watching the curly-haired man.

'You-' He looked from Brennan- to Booth. His mouth immediately snapped shut.

'Hey, Dr. B.'

'Hodgins', she replied politely. Booth's arm wrapped around her waist. 'It's nice to see you again.'

'It's nice to see you too', he said with a genuine smile, before turning back to Booth. 'But you- don't think that just because you sign my pay cheques i'm not above-'

'Look, can it, Hodgins. I said I was sorry. I don't need your sermonising this early in the morning.' He pinched the bridge of his nose again and rubbed a hand down his face, finally slipping it in his pocket.

'Right, Bones here-'

'Oh my God', the woman in question interrupted,

'What?' he looked down at her worriedly.

'I'm late for work!'

Behind her, he looked heavenward and rolled his eyes slightly. She'd nearly given him a heartattack because of _that_. He'd thought it was something important. He didn't even want to dwell on all the possibilities.

'I overslept! I can't believe I overslept. I never oversleep.' Booth looked on at her little freakout in amusement. His lips twitched at her words, and as she met his eyes, she blushed.

He reached for her hand, and she distractedly gave it to him. 'Now, really, baby', he spoke soothingly – which clearly wasn't making a difference if her glare at his patronising tone was any indication; he cleared his throat and continued more strongly, running his other hand over the top in a caress, and she relaxed slightly in response to the touch, 'it's not such a big deal. And it's only 9:30, you can't be that late- surely you've missed work before.'

Her look told him that no he hadn't. His eyebrows shot up.

'Well, you know, there's a first time for everything, Bones, and we'll get you there-'

'You don't understand, Booth', she sounded genuinely agitated now and he was willing to do anything to make it go away. 'I never miss work. Never.'

'Well, uh, arlight then', he rubbed a hand over his face distractedly and turned to Hodgins. 'We need to get her a car, I'll take her out the back, and if you could just-'

Hodgins was grinning goofily- the great Seeley Booth _pussy-whipped. _He never thought he'd see the day.

'No can do, man', he interrupted Booth's halting tirade, gesturing broadly. 'The place is surrounded. Rumour has it you, uh, were sighted with a tall redhead last night', flashing another grin he waggled his eyebrows.

_Damn_.

'What?' Brennan snapped in a dangerously calm tone, wrenching her hands from between his as he was thinking of an exit strategy.

It took him a moment to recover from how suddenly bereft he felt from the loss of her touch- _pathetic _– and another moment to realise why she was upset. His eyes widened with realisation.

'What?! No! I was with you all night, Bones. And the whole of yesterday.'

'Oh.' _That's right. _She frowned sheepishly, and his lips twitched in a not-so-valiant attempt at hiding a smug smile that had replaced the panicked expression on his face as he realised just how _illogical _his rational little scientist had been right then- she was _jealous_.

Hodgins chuckled at the interaction and they both seemed to remember again that there was someone else in the room. Brennan faced him, arms crossed and expressionless, summoning all her dignity which was still in tact.

'You were saying something about getting me out of here, Hodgins?'

Hodgins smiled widely before getting back to business. 'Right. So we can either take you out the back in one of the tinted SUVs, which is what we usually do-'

Brennan cocked an eyebrow.

'-when anyone wants to get out of the house inconspicuously', Hodgins continued, oblivious to the implication he had almost made, and Brennan relaxed. 'but there's no way we can put Booth in one of those because if they see him, and you get stopped…'

He pulled out one of the hands stuffed in his pockets and gestured vaguely. 'You know, they won't let you pass', he finished with a sympathetic wince. 'While you're inside the gates you're OK, but outside, once they get to him, it's impossible to pull through without being converged on or followed- especially if he's not alone.'

She turned to consult his opinon, but Booth was looking at the ground. He was fully aware that she was being made fully aware of all the things associated with associating with him. He couldn't bear it if she walked away because fo this. He'd gladly give it up in an instant if he could- of all the flipsides that his fame had afforded him, this was one cross he wouldn't be able to bear.

Brennan turned back to Hodgins. 'What are my other options?'

Hodgins looked to Booth, then when he received no response there, back at her. 'Well you can always just go out the front.' He stated. 'There's not even a chance of slipping out undetected as you might if you used the back, but it'll be faster because we have guards stationed until the end of the driveway, especially if you're alone, but…' he continued in a soft but clear tone, 'after the conference yesterday- well by the time you're out of the gates, everyone will know who you are. And since it's morning, and you're in the same clothes- remember they have pictures of you from yesterday- the implications will be clear. Your name – and his –' he gestured at Booth, '-will be all over the place. Tabloids, magazines, gossip rags- it won't always be kind but it will blowover... Booth will probably have to make a statement about his relationship to you.' He cleared his throat and looked away once she was certain she understood, waiting for a decision.

Brennan's eyes had widened fully by this point and it was clear the enormity of this fame business was finally becoming clear to her, and the implications of what it meant were sinking in, but she betrayed no other expression beyond surprised understanding of the facts. Her acceptance- or rejection- was still to come.

'Booth?' she looked to him questioningly, and he finally raised his eyes to meet hers. The moment he did, he felt like he could breathe again. She wasn't running away, and he couldn't let her ago if she tried. She was just overwhelmed and confused by a situation she was unused to- he could handle that. Without taking his eyes from hers, he responded to her silent question by taking charge, and he was still speaking to Brennan when he took a deep breath and gave out instructions to Hodgins.

'Take her 'round the back patio and have Simmons escort her to a car. Make sure she's not I want Parker, Rhys, _and_ Glockner with her, if they're in the front then have them rotated to the back, plus have the rest of the security team out front made aware of Brennan's identity so there are no problems letting her in- or getting past your oh-so-complicated alarm system in the future-'

'That equipment is state-of-the-art-'

Booth just rolled his eyes and continued, still looking at the woman in front of him and as Brennan gave him her beautiful, brilliant, and pure smile- just like her- his breath hitched, and he continued just a little more gruffly. 'She's to be allowed in at any time, with any additional friends she may bring- no sweeps. Questions?'

'No', Hodgins replied, a little miffed. _Besides 'are you head over heels in crazy?' _Recalling three of their best guys to escort a guest when the other tree could do just as well just because they'd been in the army and he knew them personally after all these years.

'Great. Thanks.' He clapped Hodgins on the shoulder. 'She'd like to go the Medico-Legal Lab-' he looked to Brennan for a confirming nod- 'and if you use the south gate like I've said and make sure she's not seen near the visible portion of the garage and we use the tinted SUV, there should be little to no chance of discovery. That's about the safest plan.' He made sure to look straight at her as he said the last words. 'But ofcourse I wouldn't mind one bit if you walked out the front door.' His voice was slightly gruff but the message was clear- he'd prefer it. He'd announce to anyone this thing between them without a moment's hesitation. He had a feeling now wasn't the right time for her, however.

'I-I think I'd like to go through with the plan that you proposed, please.'

He nodded, but the sadness was gone almost as quickly as it had come because he knew- he knew that one day she'd be ready.

'Right.' He nodded as he regarded her, hands on his hips.

'I really do have to go now.'

'I know', his lips twitched at the reassurance- he didn't need it now but it was nice to hear anyway. 'You'll call me?'

She nodded. 'I get off work at s-'

They heard some voices outside.

'Listen Dr.B, if you want to get out of here before they think to check out back, we've got to get moving now', Hodgins interjected apologetically.

'Oh', she blinked, as if registering his presence, but still didn't look away from Booth, whose jaw was set as if he was going to do something very rash to keep her here, like maybe strangle Hodgins.

'If you need a minute, I'd be happy to step outs-'

'No'. Hoddgins simply nodded as she cut him off and chanced a glance at Booth who still wore the dangerously expressionless mask. He felt like a voyeur.

When she turned to him, though, his eyes softened so completely it was incredible.

As Dr. Brennan took a step towards the door with him, Hodgins realised Booth was holding her hand.

'I'll see you again soon.'

'Yes. Very soon.'

He dropped it as she moved away and already feeling empty without her touch, stuffed his hand in his pocket as she turned through the door with Hodgins, who shut it behind them, but not before he caught a glimpse of his friend with a lovestruck, lost and completely miserable expression on his face that any woman would have paid to see on Seeley Booth- and many had- but Jack never imagined he'd ever get the chance. And Booth seemed to have it even worse- or better- than anyone could have predicted now that it'd happened.

xx

After he'd showered, checked in with his agent, looked at his schedule for the week that was pending approval, Booth was still focused on only one thing- the same thing he'd been focused on all morning. The same thing he' been focused on since she'd walked into the room during his conference yesterday- her. Her touch, her kiss… her lips under his, his mouth on her. Bones. God, he hadn't kissed her that morning. Why hadn't he kissed her? He had to kiss her. Now. He was dying for her. Physical desire had transformed into an uncontrollable need.

He'd been a fucking idiot last night. He couldn't believe he hadn't made love to her. If he'd made love to her- and it would be making love with her- it'd have been incredible, and he wouldn't want her so much in the morning that he felt like he was going insane. (In the future, Booth would come to realise he was wrong about making love to Bones- it was incredible, but he still wanted her as much- every morning, every day, and every night.) He rubbed a hand across his face. 'Fuck'. When he absently walked to the door for the nth time that morning- this time he grabbed his keys.

There was a slightly hushed silence in the lab, the crowd parting to whispers outside her office, but ofcourse was too focused on her work to notice. The moment he stepped into the room, however, she looked up from the open file in her hand, her reaction wide-eyed and almost instinctual.

'Hi.' He played with the poker chip in his pocket, feeling an altogether different kind of itch. His voice was gruff and manly and she swallowed.

'Hi.'

She dismissed the intern, Chip, who was standing by awaiting her instructions . Good thing, too, Booth had been on the verge of throwing out the annoying little nerd out of her office when he'd walked int o see him peering into the file with his beautiful squint. Thankfully for the guy's health, Booth had only looked in his direction with a mild glare before Brenan released him.

He walked further into the room, pushing off the doorway against which he'd been leaning, drawn to her helplessly.

'What are you doing in my office, Booth?' She meant to sound demanding but the words came out shakily. God, he was the epitome of masculine perfection.

'I came to see you', he replied evenly. She gripped the back of the chair as he stalked towards her.

'H-how did you get in?' His pupils were dilated, his breathing ragged, his eyes darkened.

'The, uh, security guard has a niece who's a fan.' He was slightly amazed at his own aability to make rational conversation right now when he could see her, and hear her, and smell her- God, she was right there. And now he'd be able touch her, and kiss her, and feel her. He'd been waiting for forever.

'We-we really need to get better security. The FBI are thoroughly incompetent.'

He smirked. 'I'll see what I can do.'

There was an almost predatorial gleam in his eyes but she'd make a most willing prey. He stepped up close, and somehow she hadn't realised it but he'd backed her up against the wall.

'Why are you here?' she breathed.

He leaned in closer. She stopped breathing for a moment.

'I realised I forgot something this morning', he murmured, leaning in closer still, closing the infinitesimal distance between them.

'What?' She barely breathed the word, and her breaths were coming heavily now, but he was so close he heard her anyway.

Their eyes met in silent conversation and suddenly he couldn't take it a moment longer.

His lips slammed down on hers and she responded with equal passion as he slanted his mouth over hers, exploring it thoroughly with his tongue as it slipped inside on her gasp. When they couldn't breathe any longer- suddenly oxygen seemed so useless it was redundant-he finally broke away, but stayed close, unable to resist the pull between them.

_God_.

'That', he panted.

'What?' she panted back, thoroughly dazed and confused.

He smiled, resting his forehead against hers. 'I also realised I'd forgotten to ask you to go to dinner with me today.' It was intended to be a question, but it came out more like a silent order. He wasn't going to take no for an answer.

'OK.'

He smiled, opening his eyes to those smoky blue ones, dazed and spell-binding.

**_God, I love you._** He couldn't even stop to think _wait, where had that come from? _He was so lost in her- the feel of her, the taste, touch, and scent of her.

And then she kissed him. And it was magic, all over again, as if for the first time. When she pulled away, he was leaning in already when-

'Oh my God, Brennan!'

'Booth, what are you doing here, man?'

Angela and Hodgins practically bounced into the room, seeming as if they were floating on happiness and smiling entirely too widely. Booth rolled his eyes but Brennan was more indulgent as she gave a small smile at seeing their friends.

'I came to say hi', he replied flatly.

'Does saying hi involve wiping off Brennan's lipstick and messing up her hair?' Angela quirked an eyebrow. Booth flushed and automatically looked sideways at Brennan. She looked thoroughly kissed- her lips were red and her hair was in disarray- and his pants tightened. She looked back at him and frowned slightly in response to his slightly smug smirk that he had been unable to repress- his face had a heightened flushed along those high cheekbones in an almost impossibly appealing away and his thin sensual lips were red, but other than that he looked completely composed and unruffled.

'Anyway, we're going out to lunch, want to join us?' Angela gave a wide, knowing smile, interrupting their silent conversation because they obviously weren't going to recover and enter The World of Other Human Beings on their own.

'No, thank you, Angela', Brennan replied politely before Booth could say anything. He just grunted his refusal.

'OK, then', Hodgins wrapped an arm around Angela and began guiding her out the door.

'You two kids have fun!' Was tossed over the shoulder of the retreating couple.

'But not too much-'

'OK, Ange, I think they get the point.'

Booth walked over and closed the door. Once they were gone, he turned back to Brennan who leaned against the wall for support, looking back at him silently as he rubbed a hand over his mouth. He should do the gentlemanly thing and wait for dinner to see her- and kiss her- again, but the possibility of not touching her before he saw her again was unacceptable. Non-existent. Impossible.

The next moment they were standing a breath apart and he had no idea how but he had pressed against the wall again.

'God, I wish we weren't in your office with glass walls right now', he whispered against her lips, leaning closer still.

'Why?'

'Because I feel like I'm going to kiss you, and I'm not going to be able to stop', he choked.

Well she certainly wasn't going to stop him. Passion, unbearable heat and uncontrollable desperation still filled her when they broke apart.

'God, baby, we need to stop.'

'Why?'

'Because...' he trailed off on a shudder as she nuzzled further into him, brushing his neck.

'Booth…' She was clinging to him, clawing at his shoulders, and she wanted nothing more than to be closer to him, to be one with him.

'Baby, we're in public', he gasped against her ear, chest rising and falling against hers as he held her.

'Oh.' She'd forgotten. Oh shit. She worked here. She froze.

She looked behind his shoulder with a feeling of dread, hands gripping him tightly.

'We're fine'. Thankfully, no one seemed to have seen them- whether it was because they were so far at the back of her office in the shadows or because the light was reflecting off the glass.

'Right.'

She leaned heavily against him, and he held her tenderly, stroking her hair. Placing a kiss in it, he pulled away slightly, breathing her.

Their lips met halfway this time and the kiss turned out of control before either of them could stop it. The privacy that was afforded them couldn't be wasted, it was so intimate.

'Booth…' his name on her lips drove him insane. Again.

Her leg hitched over his hip, one of his pressed between her legs, and his hand ran up the smooth flesh.

'Fuck yes. Say me name.'

'Booth', her mouth opened over his neck, and his eyes rolled back in his head and he nearly lost it.

'Bones…' his head dropped to her shoulder. Then his lips found hers again in a perfect kiss.

He wanted her. He wanted her in a bed. He wanted her in his bed. Right now.

'God, I need to get you behind closed doors right now.'

Her eyebrow raised as if to imply they were already behind closed doors.

'Opaque, closed doors, OK, and- and sound proof.' That lazy, lascivious smile widened and his breath hitched, along with his balls. He looked into her eyes, and his heart stopped. He wanted to do things right with her.

'I'll pick you up at seven.' His voice was gruff but he handled her gently as he let her go abruptly, steadying her just long enough to lean her against the wall, or she would have collapsed- and he couldn't help himself from placing a kiss on her head and he was about to go, but he couldn't break his stare with those eyes and if he breathed her in one more time... Before he could blink, or think, she launched herself off the wall and into his arms. Temperance Brennan never did anything by halves, and she wasn't one to be dictated to. She was all about taking control, and so was he, and she wanted them to lose it together.

'Take me home now.'

He inhaled sharply. 'Are you su-'

'Now, Booth.'

Leaving work in the middle of the day- and having sex with the sexiest man alive- were not things that Brennan did often- this was a first-time for both, actually. He kept sneaking looks at her as he drove, and she kept looking at him, and when their eyes met, he couldn't look away. She fidgeted restlessly in her seat and his hand took hers over the console and she felt like she was on fire from the touch, burning up when it was already impossibly hot.

'God I can't wait to have you.' They'd barely made it out of the car before he pulled her against him and they were waltzing up the driveway in a passionate embrace. Just before he kissed her, he whispered against her lips- 'promise me you'll stay.' The request was clear- Promise me I won't wake up in the morning and you'll be gone. Promise me you won't run. Because if you do, I'll follow.

'I promise.'

'You'll be there when I wake up', he almost choked the words. If it was meant to be a question, it sounded like a certain- albeit disbelieving - statement of fact. Like the moment when the reality of a dream became obvious and unavoidable.

She gave him that beautiful, open, uninhibited smile he loved so much. 'Always.'

* * *

**A/N: Well? Reviews would be much appreciated, I'm in much need of them. :(: Have a good week, and I pray it's better than mine. *Sniffles in self-pitying sorrow* I'll try to get a Purak update out soon. Love you guys! It's Happy Bones day, atleast- there's Monday redeemed, if it ever could be- if anything could do it, it's Booth. And Bones.  
**


End file.
